Holiday
by blankRa09
Summary: [Sequel of Wrong Number]-Mereka batal liburan dan Tao sangat marah akan hal itu. "Kau pernah mengatakan aku seperti singa, rite, dear?"-Kris. [YAOI! Kristao!]FINAL CHAPTER UPDATE!
1. Chapter 1

"Kris-ge ..."

"Ya? Ada apa Tao?"

"..."

"Hei, katakan saja ..."

"Apa kau tidak bisa mengambil cuti? Aku ingin berlibur denganmu ..."

Kris terdiam.

**HOLIDAY**

Rated : T

Cast : Kris, Tao, Lay, Suho

Oneshoot?/Twoshoot?

Warning : YAOI! TYPO BERTABURAN KEK JONES/?

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ

.

.

.

**Okee, ini ff Ira hasil pertapaan selama 3 jam? Wkwk. Sebenarnya ga nyangka juga ff Wrong Number banyak yang ngerespon baik, banyak juga yang minta sequel. Jadi, yah, ff ini bisa dikatakan sequel dari 'Wrong Number'.**

ENJOY^^

Kris tidak bisa berkonsentrasi mengikuti rapat siang itu. Permintaan Tao untuk mengajaknya liburan adalah ide yang bagus. Selama 3 tahun ini, ia memang belum sempat mengambil libur di sela-sela kesibukannya. Namun, ia tidak bisa mengiyakan permintaan kekasihnya begitu saja. Saham perusahaannya sempat menurun karena insiden sekretaris-nya. Mau tidak mau, Kris harus bekerja keras menstabilkan keadaan saham milik perusahaannya.

Tao, yang sudah berstatus menjadi kekasih Kris, tentu saja ingin liburan. Ia ke Korea memiliki tujuan, yaitu untuk berlibur, sekalian bertemu dengan teman-teman lamanya. Siapa sangka, ia malah berjadian dengan Kris, pemuda sukses yang terpikat pada dirinya. Tentu saja Tao tidak mungkin berlibur seorang diri. Ia membutuhkan seorang teman. Awalnya, ia ingin mengajak Kai untuk menemaninya berlibur, namun kini ia sudah memiliki kekasih. Kris mungkin akan marah jika ia mengajak Kai dan mengabaikan dirinya, terkubur dalam kesibukan.

Tao juga tahu, kekasihnya itu sudah sangat penat dengan kesibukannya. Tao seringkali mendapati Kris pulang malam. Atau, memergoki Kris yang belum tidur dan bertaut dengan laptopnya. Yah, mereka memang sudah tinggal satu atap. Kris memaksa Tao untuk tinggal dirumahnya, daripada harus tinggal di hotel. Setidaknya, sebelum mereka pulang ke China, dan Kris meminta restu kedua orang tua Tao. Tentu saja, restu untuk menikahi kekasihnya. Jadi, Tao berniat untuk mengajak kekasihnya berlibur bersamanya untuk menghilangkan penat, dan juga kebosanan Tao.

"Aku pulang ..." ujar Kris, memasuki rumahnya dengan tampang yang kelelahan. Ia tersenyum mendapati Tao yang sedang menonton televisi di ruang tengah. "Tao," panggil Kris. Tao menoleh dengan mulut yang belepotan. Penuh dengan ice cream coklat.

"Kris-ge!" Tao berseru, meloncat dari sofa, kemudian memeluk Kris erat.

Kekasihnya membalas pelukan itu, kemudian mencium pipi tembem Tao. "Kenapa belepotan begini?" Tanya Kris, membersihkan wajah pemuda Huang dengan ibu jarinya. Tao hanya terkikik geli saat Kris membersihkan wajahnya dari lepotan ice cream.

"Gege pasti lelah. Duduklah, aku akan melakukan service untukmu," ujar Tao, menarik Kris untuk merebahkan diri di sofa. Kris diam saja mengikuti Tao yang mulai melepaskan jasnya, dasinya, juga kemeja abu-abunya, kemudian memerintahkan dirinya untuk tengkurap. Tentu saja, Kris merasa agak canggung. Tao pun mengusap punggung Kris lembut.

_Ayo, yang yadong ketahuan nih XD_

Tao mulai memijat punggung kekasihnya, memberikan minyak beraroma pada pemuda sibuk itu. Tangan Tao sibuk memijat punggung Kris yang terasa pegal. Kris diam saja, merasa nyaman dengan perlakuan Tao. Ah, keyakinan untuk menjadikan Tao istrinya semakin besar.

"Ge?"

"Hm?"

"Ah .. anu ... kau .. ah, lupakan," ujar Tao tak wajar. Kris menaikkan alisnya, ia pun membalikkan dirinya, menatap Tao yang tampak terkejut melihat dirinya membalik diri selagi ia memijit Kris. Oh, wajahnya kini merona melihat tubuh Kris yang terekspos dihadapannya. Ia pun mengalihkan pandangannya, menonton televisi.

"Tao," panggil Kris.

"I .. iya?"

"Tatap aku, _peach_,"

Tao memberanikan dirinya, menatap Kris yang kini menatap wajahnya lekat. Pipi Tao bersemu merah melihat Kris yang topless begitu. Kris terkekeh. Ia tahu, Tao pasti sangat malu. "Cium aku,"

"Hah?!" Tao mendelik. Ini telinganya yang salah atau ...

"Cium aku,"

_Ini permintaan kekasihmu, Tao_

"Kris-ge? Apa yang baru saja kau katakan huh?" Tao mulai mengerucutkan bibir kecilnya. Kris hanya menatapnya, walau dalam hatinya, ia berjerit setengah mati melihat Tao dengan pipi yang bersemu merah dan bibir yang di pout-kan.

"Aku bilang kan cium aku .." ucap Kris susah payah menahan hasratnya.

"Tidak mau!"

"Hei ... aku akan memberitahukan berita bagus setelah kau menciumku," goda Kris, seringainya mulai melebar saat melihat Tao yang mulai terpengaruh. Walaupun mereka baru saja menjalin hubungan, Kris sudah tahu sifat-sifat kekasihnya. Salah satu sifat yang sangat menonjol pada Tao adalah rasa penasarannya yang sangat besar.

"Ge, beritahu aku berita ituu," seru Tao, rasa penasarannya mulai memuncak.

"Tidak," tolak Kris. Tao memasang wajah sedihnya, "Cium aku dulu, baru kuberitahu," lanjut Kris terkekeh. Tao mulai menggerutu. Dengan perasaan canggung dan malu, Tao mendekat pada Kris, kemudian mengecup pelan pipi kekasihnya. Setelahnya, Tao menjauhkan diri dengan wajah yang bersemu merah. "Sudah,"

"Hu-uh, aku mengharapkan ciuman yang lain," sungut Kris.

Tao mulai menatapnya tak suka.

"Baiklah, aku mengalah," Kris menatap gemas pada Tao.

"Apa kabar baiknya, ge?" Tanya Tao tak sabaran.

"Kau sungguh ingin tahu?"

"Berhenti menggodaku, ge. Cepat beritahu,"

"Hahaha, kau lucu sekali, _peach_. Kabar baiknya, kau sudah berhasil mendapatkan cinta dariku,"

Dan Kris mendapatkan lemparan bantal dari Tao. "Kris!"

"Baiklah sayangku ... Lebih baik kau segera mengemasi barang-barangmu,"

Tao terkejut mendengarnya. Perasaannya mulai tidak enak. Matanya menatap Kris tak percaya. "Kau ... mengusirku ge?" Tao berkata lirih dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

Kris membuka mulutnya. Hei, kenapa Tao malah ingin menangis?! "Tidak, Tao! kau harus mengemasi barang-barangmu bukan karena aku akan mengusirmu. Kita akan liburan, sayang!" seru Kris, menenangkan Tao yang sudah hampir menumpahkan airmatanya.

Tao terdiam. Otaknya berusaha mencerna apa yang baru saja diucapkan Kris dengan cepat. Sepertinya Kris baru saja mengeluarkan kemampuan _rap_-nya.

Kris menghela napas melihat kekasihnya yang tampak kebingungan, didekatinya si cantik, kemudian mengecup pipi Tao, "kita akan liburan, _peach_," bisiknya.

Dan kali ini, mata Tao berbinar-binar mendengarnya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kris-ge~, malam ini aku memasak ginger beef kesukaanmu!" seru Tao, melayangkan senyuman cerianya begitu ia keluar dari dapur. Kris yang sedang membaca Koran terkejut, kemudian tersenyum melihat Tao yang sudah berada di belakang pundaknya, menempel manja pada sang kekasih.

"Baiklah, ayo kita makan sayang," Kris menarik pergelangan tangan Tao, terasa dingin. Mungkin Tao baru saja mengambil sesuatu dikulkas, oleh karena itu tangannya yang lembut kedinginan. Si tampan segera menggenggam tangan Tao, kemudian memasukkannya kedalam saku hoodie-nya. Si cantik hanya diam malu. Ia merasa sangat dimanjakan dan juga diistimewakan oleh Kris.

Tao mulai menghidangkan masakannya pada hadapan Kris, meminta kekasihnya untuk segera makan. Beberapa jam yang lalu Kris memang sempat mengeluhkan lapar, jadi Tao berusaha untuk menyenangkan Kris dengan masakan kesukaannya sebagai ganti berita bagus yang telah ia dengar tadi sore.

"Enak?" Tanya Tao, berdoa dalam hati bahwa Kris akan mengatakan bahwa masakannya sempurna.

"Emmh... tidak!"

Tao menghela napas. Yah, kemampuan memasaknya memang belum seberapa dan itu belum bisa menyenangkan si tampan. Kris menyeringai tipis, sebenarnya ia hanya berbohong dan sedikit ingin menggoda Tao. Ia harus melakukan itu, sebab hari ini Tao merasa sangat senang setelah mendengar berita darinya. Salah satu (lagi) sikap yang menonjol dari Tao adalah, ketika ia sudah merasa bahagia, maka ia akan terlalu menjadi hiperaktif dan bisa-bisa ia tidak tidur semalaman hanya karena memikirkan kesenangan yang ia dapatkan.

Tao pun kembali dalam murungnya, ia berjalan keluar menuju ruang tengah sambil menggandeng ginger beef bagiannya. Mulai mencicipi, ia merasa masakannya tidak begitu buruk. Rasa manis dan pedas dari jahe dan daging kenyal itu cukup lezat. Ah, mungkin lidah Kris memang terlalu professional!

"Dasar lidah kota!" umpat Tao jengkel.

Kris hanya tertawa, kemudian menghabiskan bagiannya dan segera melanjutkan bacaan korannya. Begitu Tao kembali ke dapur untuk membereskan, ia sangat terkejut mendapati ginger beef bagian kekasihnya habis tak tersisa. "Ge, kau bilang tidak enak, tapi kenapa bagianmu habis juga?!"

Kris tergelak mendengar teriakan kekasihnya.

_Oh Tao, kenapa kau begitu polos?_

...

Hari ini, tepat seminggu setelah Kris mengucapkan janji liburan mereka, dan Tao sudah menagihnya, buktinya sekarang ini dirnya telah berpakaian kasual dengan koper besar di tangan kirinya. Ia masih menunggu Kris yang mencari passport-nya. "Kris-ge, kau sudah selesai?" Tanya Tao pelan, matanya masih menatap layar smartphone yang berada pada tangan kanannya.

"Ya, ayo sayang, kita berangkat," sahut Kris, keluar dari istana mewahnya yang ia sebut rumah sederhana itu, menghampiri Tao yang masih serius dengan smartphone-nya. Si tampan pun merangkul dewi bulannya, menyeret Tao yang masih tak berkutik dari layar smartphone-nya, masuk ke dalam mobil.

Di dalam mobil, Kris memperhatikan Tao yang masih saja asik dengan benda elektronik di tangannya itu. Jujur saja, sepertinya Kris mulai terkena virus Tao, yaitu tidak suka diabaikan. "Hei, _peach_!" panggil Kris.

"Ya, ge?" Tanya Tao, namun matanya masih saja asik dengan smartphone-nya.

Kris mulai jengkel. Ia pun mendekati Tao, kemudian mengecup kening Tao. Namun, si cantik tetap tidak bergeming. Sepertinya akun sosmed-nya sangat penting sekarang. Kris mendesah, ia pun kembali mengecup kening Tao, namun hasilnya sama saja, pandangan Tao tidak lepas dari smartphone-nya.

Cup!

Kris mulai mencium pipi tembem Tao.

Cup!

Kris mulai mencium hidung bangir Tao.

"Oh, ge ... hentikan!"-akhirnya Tao bersuara, namun, bukan perkataan itu yang diinginkan Kris. Kris mulai terdiam. Berpikir apa yang harus ia lakukan untuk mendapatkan perhatian Tao sepenuhnya.

Cup!

Wajah Tao kini memerah sempurna. "Gege! Kau tak malu pada supir?!" bisik Tao dengan pipi yang bersemu merah. Smartphone-nya kini ia letakkan di dalam tas ranselnya. Kris tersenyum puas. "Habisnya dari tadi kau mengabaikanku, jadi kucium saja bibir kecilmu itu," sungut Kris dengan seringai tipisnya. Tao kini memerah sempurna mendengar perkataan Kris. Supir yang mengantar mereka berusaha untuk menahan tawa, begitu melihat dari kaca depan Tao yang sedang memukul-mukul kekasihnya tanpa ampun itu.

Tiba-tiba, handphone Kris berbunyi. Kris bersyukur ada yang meneleponnya, setidaknya itu menghentikan aksi amukan Tao.

"Ya?" Kris bersahut begitu mengangkat telepon.

"**Tuan Wu! Anda harus ke perusahaan segera!**"

"Hah? Bukankah kubilang batalkan semua jadwal dan janjiku untuk tiga minggu kedepan?!"

"**Tuan Wu! Ini tidak seperti yang anda kira! Sekretaris anda, Yixing baru saja menampar Tuan Joonmyeon! Dan beliau akan menarik seluruh saham-nya diperusahaan anda! Anda harus cepat kesini sebelum terlambat, Tuan Wu!**"

Dan mata Kris membulat lebar.

.

.

.

.

Tatapan Tao begitu sendu menunggu Kris yang tengah sibuk dengan urusan perusahaannya. Harusnya, ia memang tidak mengajak Kris untuk liburan bersamanya. Kekasihnya itu orang sibuk, dan akan selalu begitu, kecuali Kris memberikan perusahaan pada orang lain (impossible).

Mata kucing itu menatap beberapa kali orang-orang penting masuk kedalam sebuah ruangan yang sebelumnya dimasuki oleh Kris, dan dua orang bernama Yixing dan Joonmyeon. '_Mungkin rapat_' batin Tao dalam hati. Ia pun menarik koper besarnya menuju lobi, menunggu Kris disana sambil memainkan beberapa game di smartphone-nya mungkin akan sedikit menarik. Walapun moodnya sangat-sangat buruk sekarang.

.

.

.

"Tao? Tao? Sayang, bangunlah," Tao merasa terusik dari tidur cantiknya, begitu merasa tangan dingin menyentuh pipi tembemnya, dan mengelusnya beberapa kali.

"Oh, kau rupanya," gumam Tao lirih, mengalihkan tatapannya dari Kris yang kini sudah berada dihadapannya. Kris menatapnya lekat. "Sayang, ada sesuatu yang ingin kukatakan ..."

"Tak apa, Kris. Aku sudah tahu. Aku hanya ingin pulang sekarang," ucap Tao, memotong ucapan Kris. Ia sudah tahu, kekasihnya pasti akan mengatakan bahwa liburan mereka terpaksa batal karena ada masalah perusahaan yang datang mendadak. Mata Tao merasa panas sekali. Ia hanya ingin liburan bersama kekasihnya! Apakah itu salah?

Kris masih menatap Tao yang sama sekali tak membalas tatapannya. Ia tahu, Tao pasti sangat marah pada dirinya. Tao sudah sangat menantikan liburan yang menyenangkan bersama dirinya, dan ia membatalkannya tepat sekali pada hari yang dijanjikan. Tao pasti merasa kecewa sekali padanya. Kekasihnya bahkan tak memanggilnya dengan embel-embel gege. Ia bahkan mengabaikan Tao selama berjam-jam hingga kekasihnya tertidur di sofa lobi. Ia benar-benar bodoh sekali.

"Kris, aku mau pulang,"

"Baiklah, kita pulang sekarang," Kris segera saja memanggil supirnya, kemudian mereka berdua memasuki mobil. Tao hanya diam saja sepanjang perjalanan, begitu pula Kris. Walaupun si tampan terus saja menatap lekat Tao, namun ia tak menghiraukannya dan malah menatap jendela mobil, tidak sama sekali memperhatikan Kris.

Sesampainya dirumah, Tao langsung berlari menuju kamarnya dengan tangan yang menarik koper, meninggalkan Kris yang menatapnya di ruang tengah. Kris berusaha mengejar kekasihnya, namun, Tao dengan cepat menutup pintu kamarnya, lalu menguncinya.

"Tao, sayang, dengarkan aku dulu ..." seru Kris, mengetuk pintu kamar Tao. Hening. Kris tidak mendapat jawaban apapun dari Tao. "Tao, maafkan aku .. aku tidak bisa menepati janjiku. Aku akan berusaha cepat menyelesaikan masalah perusahaan, dan kita akan liburan," bujuk Kris lagi.

"Oh diamlah! Aku butuh tidur!"

Kris menghela napas. Tao bahkan menghardiknya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC or END?**

Wokeh, jadi ini fanfic ira yang absurd dan bertele-tele :V ampuni ira mak :V

Awalnya, ira pingin buat fanfic ini oneshoot aja. Tapi setelah penuh pertimbangan, jadi ira pengen fanfic ini twoshoot. Yah, kalau responnya bagus ira lanjutin jadi twoshoot.

Thanks udah nyempatin baca ff ini ^^ dan big thanks bagi yang mereview-nya.

**MIND TO REVIEW? :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Tao terbangun dari tidurnya, merasa bahwa sinar mentari mengusik tidur cantiknya. Ia merenggangkan otot-otot lengannya sambil menguap pelan. Matanya yang masih mengantuk melihat kesana kemari. Gorden jendela kamarnya belum terbuka. Biasanya, gorden jendela itu sudah terbuka dan kekasihnya akan segera membangunkannya dengan pelukan dan ciuman pagi di pipi tembemnya. Ah, ia lupa ... kemarin malam ia mengunci pintu kamarnya.

"Huh .. ini salah Kris-ge ... pasti dia sudah pergi ke perusahaan bodohnya!" sungut Tao, bangun dari tidurnya dan segera membuka gorden.

Perlahan, Tao membuka pintu kamarnya, kemudian berjalan menuju dapur, ia tidak mendapati siapapun. Pemuda cantik itu hanya mengambil segelas air dan berjalan pelan menuju lantai dua, ke kamar Kris. Tao dengan pelan membuka pintu kamar kekasihnya, dan tidak mendapati Kris. Ia menghela napas. Benar, Kris pasti sudah berangkat menuju perusahaannya.

Tao berjalan menuju dapur, kemudian memanggang roti dan menuangkan segelas susu untuk dirinya. Entah apa yang ia lakukan, sekarang dirinya tengah melamun. Memikirkan kekasihnya, Kris. Ia merasa, tidak seharusnya mereka menjalani hubungan asmara jika keduanya saling tak mengerti. Ia tidak bisa mengerti keadaan Kris yang sibuk, dan Kris tidak bisa mengerti dirinya yang menginginkan kebebasan.

Tao menghela napas, walaupun begitu, ia mencintai Kris. Kris pemuda baik yang selalu berusaha menyenangkan hatinya dan juga membalas cintanya. Sebenarnya, ia bisa saja mengerti keadaan pacarnya itu. Namun, ia hanya ingin membuat moment tak terlupakan dengan Kris, caranya adalah mengajaknya berlibur. Tapi apa boleh buat, kekasihnya terlalu sibuk.

Dengan perasaan tak menentu, pemuda itu melahap rotinya cepat dan meneguk susunya. Ia lalu berlari-lari kecil menuju kamar mandi. Satu yang Tao lewatkan, ia tidak melihat _note_ yang Kris tempelkan di depan pintu kamarnya.

_**Aku mencintaimu**_

_**Kris**_

**HOLIDAY**

Twoshoot

Cast : Kris, Tao, Lay, Suho, and others

Rated : T+

Warning : YAOI, TYPO BERTABURAN KEK BUNGKUS CHOCOLATOS KESUKAAN IRA(?)

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ

NO SIDERS

.

.

**Readers, ira minta maaf karena gabisa fast update ff ini, soalnya ira kehabisan ide, tapi setelah mikirin berulang kali, berjam-jam, jadinya ira bisa update ff ini^^**

ENJOY~

.

Kris mendesah pelan saat rapat sedang berlangsung. Pikirannya tidak fokus sama sekali. Persetan dengan apa yang diucapkan pegawai kantornya tentang cara penaikan saham. Diotaknya sekarang hanya ada Tao yang sedang marah padanya, bagaimana cara mengambil liburan, dan yang terpenting, bagaimana caranya agar sekretarisnya tidak lagi ribut dengan salah satu pemegang saham di perusahaannya.

Kris memijit keningnya, kemudian kembali menatap layar presentasi. Yang Kris lihat disana hanyalah Tao. Dia sangat merindukan kekasihnya. Pagi ini, Kris tidak bisa memeluknya dan mencium setiap lekuk di wajah manis kekasihnya itu. Ia berharap kekasihnya membaca _note_ yang sengaja ia tempelkan dan tersenyum melihatnya.

.

.

.

.

"Kumohon, lain kali jangan membuat keributan lagi, Yixing," Kris menatap sekretarisnya dengan tatapan tajam. Tatapan intimidasinya itu membuat sekretarisnya menunduk dalam. Yah, bagaimana pun, semua masalah muncul karena sekretarisnya.

"Ma-maafkan aku tuan Wu, aku benar-benar minta maaf," Yixing mengatupkan kedua tangannya di hadapan Kris.

Kris menghela napas, "kau tahu bukan, sangat sulit untukku mengambil libur? Dan kau mengacaukannya, Yixing,"

Kepala Yixing semakin menunduk. "Aku tidak bermaksud untuk membatalkan rencana liburanmu, tuan ..."

"Meminta maaflah pada tuan Joomyeon, selesaikan masalah kalian dan lakukan kembali pekerjaanmu. Aku ingin segera saham kita stabil kembali," gumam Kris, kemudian pemuda tampan itu meninggalkan Yixing dan masuk kedalam ruangannya. Yixing, sekretaris Kris merasa tegang saat mendengar ucapan Kris barusan.

"Minta maaf?! Yang benar saja?!" serunya frustasi.

...

Kris mendesah pelan saat tangannya membuka laptop miliknya. Ia memasukkan kata sandi laptop itu. Dan tentu saja, kata sandinya adalah nama si kekasih. Wallpaper laptopnya bahkan foto Tao yang sedang menatap bingung. Kris menatap lekat wallpaper laptopnya, kemudian bergumam pelan, "kau masih marah?"

Entah apa yang harus Kris lakukan untuk memperbaiki keadaan saham perusahannya. Namun yang terpenting sekarang adalah masalahnya dengan kekasihnya. Kris mendecak kesal, kemudian mengacak rambut emasnya yang sudah tersisir rapi, dan menarik kasar dasinya.

Kris terdiam lama, "Aku harus bertemu Tao," ucapnya, kemudian menutup laptopnya dan segera berlari keluar, menuju mobilnya.

.

Pemuda cantik yang berstatus kekasih Kris itu sudah rapi dan wangi. Ia berniat untuk pergi ke perusahaan Kris dan meminta maaf atas apa yang terjadi semalam. Akhirnya Tao menyadari bahwa semuanya bukanlah kesalahan Kris, dan tidak seharusnya ia menyalahkan Kris. Tao menutup pintu kamarnya, kemudian berjalan pelan menuju ruang depan tanpa menyadari _note_ yang tertempel di pintu kamarnya.

Tao mengunci pintu rumah Kris, kemudian memakai sepatunya dan berdiri tegap, "Aku harus bertemu gege," serunya, berlari keluar dari wilayah istana mewah Kris dan menghentikan taksi.

.

Kris mengendarai mobilnya dengan kecepatan yang tak wajar. Saat ini dipikirannya hanya ada Tao. Ia sama sekali tidak menghiraukan jalanan kota Seoul yang sangat padat. Yang ia tahu, ia harus bertemu dengan kekasihnya sekarang, tidak peduli dengan pekerjaan yang masih menumpuk, ia akan mengajak kekasihnya liburan dan meninggalkan kota Seoul itu dan pergi menuju Macau, Hongkong, kota yang diimpikan kekasihnya pergi liburan.

Mobil Kris dengan sempurna berhenti di halaman rumahnya, dengan cepat ia keluar dari mobil mewahnya dan berlari menuju rumahnya, membuka pintu rumahnya dengan tergesa dan langsung meneriakkan nama kekasihnya, "TAO!"-teriakan Kris hanya dibalas oleh keheningan. Tidak ada jawaban sama sekali. Kris menghela napas, ia melangkahkan kakinya pelan menuju kamar Tao. Mata elangnya menatap _note_ yang ia tempelkan pada pintu kamar Tao.

"Dia pasti tidak melihatnya," racau Kris frustasi. Perlahan, ia memutar kenop pintu berwarna putih itu. "Tao?"

Mata Kris membulat hebat begitu tak mendapati kekasihnya di kamarnya. "Tao? kau dimana?" Kris mulai panik, ia berlari mencari Tao dari satu ruangan ke ruangan lainnya. Namun, yang dicarinya tetap tak ditemukan.

"Ya Tuhan, Tao kau dimana ..?" Kris mendesah pelan, kemudian berlari keluar dari rumahnya dan segera menghidupkan mobilnya.

.

"Berhenti disini, pak!" seru Tao, menghentikan supir taksi tersebut. Setelah membayar ongkos taksi, ia segera keluar. Tatapan sendunya menatap perusahaan besar Kris. Yah, ia harus mengakhiri pertengkaran bodoh mereka. Ia yang memulai, maka ia yang akan menyelesaikannya. Perlahan, Tao melangkahkan kakinya masuk kedalam perusahaan Kris.

Mata kucingnya mulai celingukan. Terlalu banyak orang. Dan yang ia tahu hanya Kris dan sekretarisnya, Yixing. Sepertinya ia harus menemui Yixing terlebih dulu. "Ah ..." Tao tersenyum begitu melihat sekretaris kekasihnya berjalan tergesa dengan membawa beberapa dokumen ditangannya.

"Yixing-ge!" teriaknya, berlari menghampiri Yixing sambil melambaikan tangannya.

Yixing, terkejut begitu melihat Tao. "Ah ... tuan Huang, ada apa?"

"Huh, jangan memanggilku tuan, aku masih muda!" gerutu Tao.

Yixing terkekeh, "ada apa kemari?"

"Ah, aku ingin menemui Kris-ge ... bisa kau tunjukkan ruangannya?" tanya Tao.

"Loh? Tuan Wu baru saja keluar," Yixing menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Katanya ia ingin menemuimu," lanjutnya, membuat Tao kebingungan.

"Menemuiku?"

"Iya, mungkin sekarang beliau sudah dirumahnya, mencari anda," ujar Yixing, kemudian berpamitan dan meninggalkan Tao yang keheranan. Kemudian, pemuda cantik itu berlari keluar, menuju halte terdekat. "Kris-ge .. seharusnya ia menghubungiku," desah Tao, memperhatikan handphone-nya.

"Sebaiknya aku yang menghubungi gege, dia pasti khawatir aku tidak ada dirumah ..." gumamnya lagi, kemudian mencari kontak telepon kekasih tampannya dan segera meneleponnya.

.

Kris memperhatikan jalanan kota Seoul, melihati orang-orang yang berjalan dan toko-toko yang ada. Ia sedang mencari Tao, kekasihnya. Pikir Kris, mungkin Tao sedang bosan dan memutuskan untuk jalan-jalan. "Hhh ... Tao, kau dimana?" gumam Kris kesal, kemudian ia menghentikan mobilnya di tepi jalan, keluar dan celingukan mencari sosok kekasihnya.

"Ah! Telepon! Iya, aku harus menelepon Tao!" seru Kris, dengan cepat ia kembali masuk kedalam mobilnya dan mengambil handphone-nya. Segera saja Kris memencet tombol dial pada kontak favoritnya, yaitu nomor kekasih cantiknya.

.

"Ah... tak tersambung ... mungkin baterai handphone-nya lowbatt ..." Tao mengeluh kecil saat tidak mendapatkan jawaban.

.

"Tak tersambung?! Arrgh .. Tao .. kau dimanaa?" Kris kembali frustasi begitu tak tersambung dengan kontak kekasihnya.

"Baiklah! Akan kuhubungi sekali lagi!" gumam Kris pada dirinya sendiri. Ia segera memencet tombol dial untuk kedua kalinya

.

Tao menatap layar handphone-nya dengan sendu, sekarang handphone-nya mati karena kehabisan baterai. Seharusnya tadi malam ia mengisi baterai handphonenya, tapi karena sibuk menangis, ia jadi tertidur. Kenapa situasinya jadi rumit seperti ini? Bahkan untuk bertemu dengan Kris sesusah ini. Ia melamun lama. Pikirannya kosong sekarang. Baiklah, ia merindukan Kris. Ini sudah tengah hari dan ia belum bertemu dengan kekasihnya sepanjang hari ini. Ia ingin bertemu dengan Kris dan segera memeluknya.

Tangan Tao kemudian merogoh isi tas selempang yang dibawanya. Kemudian mendapatkan sebuah spidol hitam. Ia tersenyum pahit, dengan pelan ia menuliskan namanya dan nama kekasihnya di tiang itu.

"Aku rindu gege ..." gumamnya, menyandarkan kepalanya pada tiang duduk halte bis.

.

Kris frustasi total sekarang. Ia kehilangan Tao-nya dan panik melanda dirinya sekarang. Telepon-nya bahkan tidak tersambung. Dimana sebenarnya kekasihnya itu? Apakah ia memutuskan untuk pulang ke China? Oh ayolah yang benar saja! Tao baru tiga minggu berada di Korea, dan ia memutuskan untuk tinggal di Korea hingga Kris melamarnya.

Mobil jenis McLaren F1 itu melaju dengan sangat cepat. Didalamnya, Kris mendecak kesal beberapa kali. Ia memutuskan untuk kembali menuju perusahaannya.

"Tao, kau dimana, _peach .._"-entah sudah berapa kali Kris menggumamkan kalimat itu. Namun ia tak bosan-bosan untuk menggumamkannya. Ia menghela napas, keluar dari mobilnya yang sudah terparkir rapi di halaman parkir perusahaannya. Ia berjalan masuk menuju ruangannya dengan lesu.

"Ah, tuan Wu!"-hingga teriakan Yixing menghentikan langkahnya.

"Ada apa?" seru Kris dingin. Mood-nya sedang buruk sekarang.

Yixing menelan ludahnya, ketakukan. "T-tadi, ada tuan Huang Zitao yang datang mencari anda ..." gumamnya pelan.

Walaupun ucapan Yixing sangat pelan, namun Kris masih bisa mendengarnya. Mata pemuda tampan itu segera membulat sempurna, "Dimana ia sekarang?!"

"A-ah, dia sudah pergi. Kupikir ia berada di halte bis sekarang," ujar Yixing yang mulai keheranan.

Kris langsung berlari cepat, meninggalkan Yixing yang semakin kebingungan. "Ada masalah apa sebenarnya?" ucapnya bingung.

"Masalah apa, _dear_?"

DEG!

Yixing menoleh dan terkejut mendapati Kim Joonmyeon, salah satu pemegang saham di perusahaan megah itu. "Tu-tuan Joonmyeon, apa yang sedang anda lakukan disini?"-Yixing berusaha untuk tetap tenang.

Joonmyeon menggendikan bahunya, kemudian mengangkat tinggi-tinggi bekal makan siang yang cukup besar itu. "Mau makan siang bersama?" sahutnya.

Yixing menggeleng, "Maaf, tapi aku harus kembali bekerja,"-Yixing sudah bersiap untuk melangkah meninggalkan Joonmyeon, namun lengannya segera ditarik. "Lepaskan!" pekik Yixing kesal.

Joonmyeon, sang pelaku, menyeringai, kemudian menarik Yixing hingga tubuh mereka berdua sekarang sangat dekat. Membuat Yixing merona merah karenanya. "Tuan Joonmyeon, maafkan aku, tapi aku sedang berkeja," ujar Yixng dengan pipi yang bersemu merah.

"Makan siang dulu bersamaku, baru kembali bekerja,"-Joonmyeon tidak mau mengalah.

Yixing kesal, dengan kasar dilepaskannya genggaman Joonmyeon dari lengannya. "Makan sianglah sendiri, atau ajak yang lain. Jangan aku," serunya jengkel.

Joonmyeon menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Hm, oke .. tenang saja, aku tidak akan menginvestasikan sahamku pada perusahaan ini jika kau tidak mau menuruti perkataanku,"

"_Jesus Christ!_ Baiklah! Ayo!" Yixing berteriak frustasi dan segera menarik Joonmyeon yang kembali menyeringai.

.

.

.

.

.

Kris mulai memperlambat langkahnya begitu sampai di halte bis. Ia mendesah berat. Tidak ada siapa-siapa di sana. Pasti Tao sudah naik bis dan pulang kembali kerumahnya. Sial, harusnya ia berlari lebih cepat tadi. Kris lelah. Kakinya melangkah menuju kursi halte bis dan segera duduk. Kemudian ia menyandarkan kepalnya pada tiang penyangga halte bis, persis seperti apa yang Tao lakukan.

"Aku merindukanmu, _peach_ ..." ucapnya, kemudian terdiam lama.

Pemuda tampan itu melirik arloji-nya. Sudah jam 2 siang, kemudian ia segera bangkit kembali, hingga mata elangnya melihat sebuat tulisan di tiang penyangga halte bis.

.

**TAO love KRIS**

.

"Tao ... tunggu aku!"

.

.

.

.

.

Tao berjalan lesu menuju rumah Kris. Ia lelah dan lapar, ia ingin tidur saja sampai Kris pulang. Setidaknya itu mengurangi rasa lelah dan laparnya. Dan karena bahan makanan Kris habis, ia tidak bisa memasak sekarang. Uang yang ia bawa juga tidak banyak, sudah habis untuk naik taksi dan sisanya untuk menaiki bis. Tao menghela napas, tangannya kemudian mengambil kunci rumah Kris yang ia taruh dibawah pot besar milik kekasihnya.

Dengan pelan ia memasukkan kunci pintu itu kedalam lobang kunci.

.

"TAO!"

Tao tersentak. Ia terkejut begitu mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya, dan sepertinya ia mengenal suara itu. Dengan cepat ia menoleh, mendapati kekasihnya turun dari mobil dan berlari kearahnya.

.

.

Dan Tao lebih terkejut saat Kris menciumnya.

.

.

"... Ge ..."-gumaman Tao keluar saat Kris mengakhiri ciumannya. Keduanya saling menatap satu sama lain. Kris menatap Tao, mengelus pipi tembem kekasihnya.

"Kau darimana saja?! Kau tidak tahu aku khawatir sekali?!" seru Kris dengan napas yang tak teratur.

Tao menunduk. "... Aku mencarimu sampai datang keperusahaan, tapi kau tak ada ..." gumamnya, mulai menggigit bibir bawahnya dan memegang ujung bajunya.

Kris menghela napas, "Baiklah, kita masuk dulu," ujarnya, pemuda tampan itu menggenggam tangan kekasihnya dan segera membuka pintu rumahnya. Tao masih menunduk. Ia sangat malu dan yeah tentu saja sangat senang. Ini pertama kalinya Kris menciumnya, walaupun bukan ciuman pertamanya, ia merasa dadanya bergemuruh begitu sang kekasih menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir kecil miliknya.

"Jadi ..." Kris menarik napas dan menatap Tao, "kau masih marah padaku?"

Tao menggeleng.

"Kau ingin liburan?"

Tao mengangguk.

Kris tertawa pelan, kemudian menangkup wajah Tao dengan kedua tangannya. "Oh sayang, boleh aku menciummu lagi?" ujarnya dengan seringai yang sangat khas.

Pemuda cantik itu merona sempurna hingga ke kuping. Wajah Kris sudah sangat dekat dengannya hingga hanya berjarak beberapa senti. Kris sudah berhasil memojokkannya sekarang, dan akan mencuri ciumannya kembali. "Tidak!" Tao berseru, namun sama sekali tak dihiraukan oleh sang kekasih.

Tao mulai berjalan mundur hingga punggungnya menempel dengan tembok berwarna oranye itu. Kris semakin mendekatinya, seringainya tak lepas dari bibirnya sekarang. "Kau mau lari kemana, panda nakal?" godanya, mendekatkan kembali tubuh mereka berdua.

Tao mengerucutkan bibirnya, "aku benci gege!"

"Haha, aku juga mencintaimu, _babe_,"

-Setelahnya, Kris menarik tengkuk Tao hingga berhasil mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan. Tao tidak memberontak sama sekali saat Kris memulai lagi aksinya. Ia juga menginginkannya, tapi entah karena gengsi atau apa, ia berusaha keras menolaknya.

Ciuman yang panjang itu berakhir saat Tao mendorong tubuh kekasihnya dan berlari menuju kamarnya. Kris jelas tak mau mengalah. Ia mengejar Tao dan berhasil merengkuh pemuda cantik itu. "Gegeee! Lepaskan!" pekik Tao, menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Ia malu sekali.

"Apa? aku tidak dengar," sahut Kris dengan senyum mengejek, membuat Tao sangat jengkel. Pemuda tampan itu kemudian mengangkat si cantik dan membawanya ke sofa, mengunci pergerakan Tao dan menatapnya dalam.

"Gege! Kau mau apa?! Aku masih marah, tahu!"-Tao mulai panik.

Seringai Kris kembali, "Biar saja, kau berhasil membuatku sangat khawatir hari ini dan kau harus mendapatkan hukumannya,"

Tao begitu memerah begitu Kris menyerangnya dengan ciuman yang menuntut. Dan ia terkejut saat Kris mulai memeluk pinggangnya intim. Tao mulai menutup kelopak matanya. Membiarkan lidah Kris beraksi walaupun ia tidak melawan sama sekali, hingga ia mulai merasa dadanya sesak karena kehabisan oksigen.

Tao memukul dada Kris dengan keras, membuat pemuda tampan itu mendesah kecewa saat harus melepaskan tautan bibirnya dengan kekasihnya. Hasratnya semakin memuncak melihat Tao yang terengah-engah dengan wajah yang memerah.

Pandangan Kris beralih menuju leher jenjang Tao yang tampak putih mulus itu. Dengan cepat ia mengecup berkali-kali leher kekasihnya itu, membuat Tao merasa geli. "Ge ... hentikan ..." ucapnya susah payah. Kris mendongak, melihati wajah kekasihnya yang sudah sangat memerah sekarang. "Tidak ..." tolak Kris, melepaskan jasnya dan membuka kemejanya.

"Kau pernah mengatakan aku seperti singa, _rite, dear_?"

Tao mengangguk pelan. Ia mulai mengerti arah pertanyaan Kris sekarang. "Aku akan membuktikannya sekarang, sayang ..." ucapnya pelan, mengusap punggung kekasihnya lembut.

Tao bergeliat, perasaannya sangat tak menentu sekarang. Ada perasaan menggelitik dalam hatinya yang juga menginginkan sentuhan dari kekasihnya, namun disisi lain ia harus menyelesaikan awal permasalahan mereka, sehingga bisa membuat hasrat keduanya tak lagi bertemu. "Gege ..." gumamnya pelan.

"Hm?"

"... Maafkan aku, gege ..." lanjut Tao dengan wajah yang masih memerah. Kris tersenyum, kemudian mengecup bibir kekasihnya dengan lembut, lalu kembali beralih menuju leher Tao. Ia memberikan beberapa tanda kekuasaan disana, yang menandakan bahwa Tao adalah miliknya. Adalah kekasihnya. Dan kebanggaan Kris.

"Aah .. Ge..." Tao mulai meracau tak jelas saat Kris berhasil menindih tubuhnya, kemudian mengelus pahanya. Entah apa yang ia rasakan, yang jelas ia benar-benar menyukai service yang Kris berikan.

.

.

_**Drrrtt Drrttt**_

.

"Oh, Shit!" teriakan Kris membuat Tao terkejut. Pemuda tampan itu ingin sekali menginjak-injak handphone-nya sekarang. Sungguh sangat mengganggu!

"Halo? Apa?!" bentak Kris kesal.

"**A-ah .. begini, tuan Wu ... tu-tuan Joonmyeon sudah menjadi pemegang saham pada perusahaan anda lagi, jadi .. anda sudah bisa mengambil liburan anda sekarang ...**" Yixing, sekretarisnya berucap takut-takut.

Kris sedikit terkejut mendengarnya, Tao, yang berada dekat dengannya begitu gembira mendengarnya. Dengan cepat dirampasnya handphone Kris, "Benarkah?! Terimakasih banyak, Yixing-ge!" seru Tao gembira.

"**Eh, i-iya, sama-sama, tuan Huang ..**"

"Aku mencintaimu, Yixing-ge!"-mata Kris melotot saat Tao mengucapkan kalimat sacral yang membuat Yixing terkekeh di seberang telepon. Bagus. Sekarang Tao sudah menjadi hiperaktif karena rasa senang yang memuncak. Kris kembali merampas handphone-nya, dan segera memutuskan telepon tersebut, membuat kekasihnya sedikit kebingungan.

"Tadi kau bilang apa?" ujar Kris dingin.

Tao terkikik geli, "hehehe, kita harus berterimakasih pada Yixing-ge! Sekarang gege sudah bisa liburan!"

Kris menghela napas, "Okay, jadi, kita lanjutkan yang tadi, bagaimana, sayang?"-Kris mengedipkan sebelah matanya, bermaksud menggoda Tao.

Tao mencibir, "Tidak, kita lanjutkan saat liburan saja!"

"Jadi kau juga menginginkannya, _baby_?"

Tao tertawa mengejek, "Kau yang menginginkannya, tuan Wu!"-dengan cepat ia mengecup bibir Kris kilat, lalu berlari menuju kamarnya dan menguncinya, meninggalkan Kris yang terdiam.

.

.

"Arrghh .. Taooo, kau siksa saja aku, sayang!"-Kris mengamuk, memukul-mukul pintu kamar Tao, meminta masuk. Oh ayolah, gairahnya sudah memuncak sempurna sekarang.

_Singa kita sudah berahi sekarang XD_

**..**

**FIN~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Oke, ira gatau harus ngomong apaa. FF ini ancur banget daah, bikin malu aja

**Dan readers, bagi hailang kita berdoa aja yaa, kabarnya Tao bakal hengkang dari EXO karena kondisinya yang memburuk. Kita doakan dia cepat sembuh yaaa. Oke?**

**So- bagaimana dengan fanfic ini? Burukkah? Jika iya maafin ira, soalnya mood ira turun waktu denger kabarnya Tao bakal keluar EXO ...**

**BIG THANKS TO :**

**-deveach**

**-Byul Hun.K**

**-baby panda**

**-bubububuBbabyWu**

**-ndadinda**

**-HUANGYUE**

**-celindazifan**

**-icegreantealatte**

**-BabyWolf Jonginnie'Kim**

**-ajib4ff**

**-Kirei Thelittlethieves**

**-NagiNaginee**

**-luphbebz**

**-WHO Mysterious Account**

**-daunj97**

**-PanPanda**

**-kthk2**

**-yuikitamura91**

**-Orangecuppie**

**-huangzifanfan**

**-anis.l mufidah**

**-kawaiiaegyo33**

**-fujodanshi4**

**-Varka**

**-Bunda Tao**

**-Hoshi no Haru**

**-Irha Fazira**

**-ShinJiWoo920202**

**-winter park chanchan**

**-Baby Tao Lovers**

**-yjima**

"**WITHOUT YOU ALL IRA NOTHING" :'V**

**Semangati ira ya readers T_T KEEP SRONG!**

**MIND TO REVIEW? :')**


End file.
